


Кіба вівчарка і лісниця Канкуро.

by rinOCHKA



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinOCHKA/pseuds/rinOCHKA
Summary: Коротка історія про кохання двох чудових жінокДля душі
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou
Kudos: 4





	Кіба вівчарка і лісниця Канкуро.

Кіба по лісу з Акамару гуляє, на сопілці грає, та добре час проводить. В ліс все далі і далі заходить, а надворі вже темніє.. Йде через хащі, збирає ягоди, пісні співає та нечистую силу до себе приваблює. Вийшла дівчина на галявину, бо здалося що хтось її туди покликав. Дивиться по сторонам, виглядає ту котра її кликала. А коли побачила то ледве на місці не померла, то була така гарна дівчина що аж мову відбирало. Довгі чорні коси, такі самі чорні очі, а обличчя фіолетовими візерунками розмальвано, була вона в темній сукні.

Такій дівчині і душу продати не шкода,- подумала Кіба та прямуючи до незнайомки.

\- _Добрий день, панно. Що, Ви тут робите?_

Вона чорні очі на Кібу перевела, та заговорила, таким гарним голосом як і сама була.

\- _Це ліс мій, я в ньому живу, а ось тебе тут бути не повинно, забирайся. Або я від тебе до кінця життя не відчиплюся._

Кіба зробила крок вперед до панни, вона її не боялася, а навіть навпаки.

\- _Чепляйтеся, я не проти. Тільки скажіть мені як вас звати?_

Лісниця підійнялася та стала напроти Кіби, дивлячись тій прямо в очі.

\- _Сама на себе біду накликала._

Вона сказала це у самі вуста дівчини яка поряд стояла, а потім поцілувала ту. Та з таким почуттям як ще ніколи в житті нікого не цілувала, аж так їй сподобалася вівчарка.

\- _Мене звати Канкуро, але ти зви мене Лісницею._

Кіба дивується, кінчиками пальців вуста квітучі гладить, та усміхаєтеся Лісниці, за руку ту бере та до себе в село веде.

Додому вони йшли вже в трьох. Пес та дві гарні панни, одна така незвична, аж магічна якась, йде та всіх оточуючих зачаровує свою красою. А друга, не менш гарна, за руку першу тримає, та на сопілці для неї грає. Жили вони в трьох, Лісниця з вівцями допомогала, та й домашню працю виконувала. А вівчарка так в свою панну закохалася, що аж зірки з очей сипались коли вона на неї дивилась. Все хотіла для неї робити, себе не жаліла, так хотіла жінці добре зробити. Канкуро розділяла її почуття, кожну ніч цілувала свою жінку, а кожен ранок годувала та зачіску їй робила. Жили вони душа в душу. Ходили час від часу в той самий ліс, поки йдуть то чарівна панна свою жінку від мавок оберігає, та ягоди смачні для неї зрива. А вівчарка ту саму пісню грає, та дивується як їй вдалося таку панну знайти. Мабуть сама доля їх звела... На поляні разом сидять сміються, розмовляють про всяке різне, гадають що їх в майбутньому чекає. А потім тримаючи одна одну за руки цілуються, так що по тілу мурашки біжать, а в животі метелики літають. Вівчарка пасмо волосся коханій за вухо заправляє, а потім в очі дивитися та говорить.

\- _Я тебе так кохаю, як нікого в житті не кохала._

Лісниця їй посміхається, а потім бере її руку та один з пальців цілує. А на ньому після поцілунку фіолетова смужка з'являється, така гарна, незвична, як і сама Лісниця.

\- _Я теж тебе кохаю, і хочу все життя з тобою провести._

Канкуро бере лице жінки своїми руками, так ніжно, вкладючи в ці доторки все своє кохання, та цілує. Цілує так що здається мовби весь світ тільки для них існує, що більше нікого в ньому немає.


End file.
